What means the most
by HeartlandHorsePassion
Summary: Everyone is throwing responsibilities on Amy. Will she figure out what means the most? Much better than it sounds.
1. Spirit filled with pain

Amy Fleming's alarm clock rang and she jolted awake. "Why so early?"she thought as she saw that the clock said only 5:00 AM. "Oh,yeah"she remembered that this morning a new horse was arriving to be treated. Spirit was a 6 gelding who was being sent to Heartland to be healed of his fear of trailers and being ridden. Amy walked over to her window and looked out to see Ty already working in the barn. She quickly got dresed and ran downstairs, grabbing a peice of toast on the way outside. "Hey!" she said to Ty as she walked into the barn. " you know what time the horse is arriving?"Ty asked as he walked over to the feed bin to scoop some feed into a bucket. "His owner said around 6:30 since I have to leave for school at 7:00"Amy replied. They quickly fed all the horses and mucked the stalls and before they knew it it was already 6:30. "Amy,I think the horse is here"Ty called as he walked out of the barn to see a truck pulling a trailer come up the drive.

"So,can you tell me any of Spirits history so I can get an idea of why he has these fears?"Amy asked the horses owner as they put Spirit in his stall."Well,all I know is that he was in an accident on the way to a horse show"Replied his owner, "His previous owner sold him to me hoping I could help him,apparently the accident caused him to lose all trust in his rider." Amy approached the horses stall He was a beautiful gray with a highly intelligent looking reminded Amy of Pegasus. She held out her

hand for him to sniff. He didnt react negatively but she saw distrust in his eyes...And she could see his spirit was filled with pain.


	2. Chaos at Heartland

It was the day after Spirit arrived and Amy had just got home from school and was about to go work with Spirit when suddenly she heard a high pitched voice crying,"Amy!Amy!" She looked around and saw Lou standing on the porch waving at her. "Amy,come over here!"Lou called. Amy walked over to her. "What's up?"She asked curiously. "I have a HUGE favor to ask you Amy"Lou said quickly. "What is it?"Amy asked hesitantly. "I'm going on a trip for the week and I need you to run the equine retreat while I'm gone."Lou blurted out. "Lou!",Amy exclaimed,"A whole week! I have horses to treat and a new horse just arrived. I'm just too busy and I don't even know how to run a Dude ranch!" "Number 1: It is NOT a dude ranch!It's an equine retreat."Lou said,"Number 2: I'm sure you can manage with Ty and Grandpa helping plus Dad said he was coming over tommorrow. So,please,please,please help me Amy?" "Ok."Amy replied reluctantly,"But your gonna owe me big time!"

Finally after talking to Grandpa about Lou's plans ,Amy got the chance to work with Spirit.

"So,what are you planning to do with him?"Ty asked as Amy walked upto Spirit's stall. "Just a little T-touch."She replied"To get him settled in and relax." "Anything I can do to help?"Ty asked. "Just hand me that bottle of lavender oil."Amy replied."Thanks."She said as he handed it to her. A few minutes later Amy looked up and saw Ty watching her as she worked her fingers in circles on the horses coat,but when he saw her look up he

turned and walked away.

The next day Amy was doing more T-touch with Spirit when her Dad arrived. "Looks like hes starting to relax."Tim Fleming said. "Yeah,"Amy replied."The T-touch and lavender oil is really helping. I'm going to try join up tommorrow.""That's good."Tim said,"So,Amy I want to ask you something ." "What?"Amy asked wearily. "Can you come on the cattle drive with me this weekend?"He asked. "I don't think so."Amy said sadly,"I'm so busy with the horses and Spirit just arrived and Lou wants me to run the equine retreat for the week.""Weres Lou going for a whole week?"Tim asked curiously. "I dont just said she was going on a trip." Amy said. "Internet guy."Mallory said matter of factly as she walked past them to Copper's stall. "I wonder why we haven't met this "Internet guy" yet."Tim commented. "Me too."Amy said,"Anyways,Sorry but I just don't have time for the cattle next time?" "Sure."Tim said disapointedly,"Let me know if you reconsider."

Later that night at dinner Lou stood up and said,"Excuse me.I have something to say." "Go ahead Lou."Grandpa said leaning back in his chair. "I would just like to let everyone know that I will be leaving for the week in the morning."Lou said,"And I have left Amy in charge of the equine retreat so it would be nice if you all could help her with the horses," "Sure."said Ty,"We of course already new all about you leaving from Mallory." Mallory scowled at him and they all laughed including her.

"We better go check on the horses."Amy said looking at Ty. "Ok."Ty responded.

When they were finished checking on the horses Amy was standing by Spirits stall watching him and Ty walked over. "Amy,we need to talk."He began. "I Know Ty." Amy said looking at him,"You haven't said anything about you and kit." "Amy, I just feel like your so busy that I'm your last priority."Ty said. "I'm sorry just so much going on I dont know what to do first."Amy responded sighing. Ty stepped towards her,"Amy, I have to tell you...." Just then Jack walked into the barn. "Hows it going with the new horse?" He asked nodding towards Spirit. "Well,"Amy said looking regretfully at Ty,"I havent had much time to work with him but the t-touch and lavender oil seems to be helping him relax." "Well,just make sure you keep your priorities straight,Honey."Grandpa said then walked out of the barn. Amy turned around to talk to Ty but he had already gone upstairs in the loft. Shed just have to talk to him later.


	3. Busy!

Amy was just coming in from the barn to grab a snack when she heard the phone ring. She was about to just go back out when she realized that Lou wasnt there to answer it and she was in charge of the equine retreat including phone calls. "Hello! Heartland Equine connection, Amy Fleming speaking". Amy said picking up the receiver."HI."Said the voice on the other end,"I want to reserve a cabin." "Just a minute."Amy replied walking over to Lous desk,"I need to check the schedlue." After a half hour Amy finally got off the phone. She ran outside and walked into the barn and got a lead rope for Spirit. "Hey,"She said to Ty,"Sorry about last talk later Ok?" "Sure" he said as she lead Spirit into the ring. She chased the horse around the ring and as he eyed her wearily she knew that the accident had drove fear and distrust deep into him. The only way to heal him was to show him that he could trust her and that he could chose to join his rider. After endless circles Amy began to see him relax and she turned away waiting to see if he would chose to join her. She heard hoofsteps behind her and then she felt a warm muzzle against her cheek. "Good boy!"She said turning around to pat his neck. Amy was feeling much more positive as she walked into the house that night. As she sat down in the living room the phone started ringing. she heard Grandpa answer it, "It';s your Dad"He said handing the receiver to her. "Hi Amy."Her dad said,"I was just wondering if you could

reconsider about the cattle drive. I would really like it." "I don't know."Amy said,"I geuss I could since Lou will be back by then but Its going to be hard for me to find the time to get ready." "I know you can do it Amy."Tim said happily,"You can handle it. Your my girl!" "Ok."Amy replied. That night Amy lay in bed thinking. Could she handlle it? Between Lou,her Dad ,Spirit and Ty there was just too much. Could she work it out or was Grandpa right,she did need to set her priorities straight?

The next day Amy was ready to head out to the barn when the phonestartedringing."Hello,Heartland equine Fleming speaking."She said. She took three more calls before the phone finally stayed quiet. "Well,"She said to herself,"I guess Ill have to work with Spirit later so I can start getting ready for the cattle drive since its only two days away." Two hours later she was finished packing her stuff for the cattle drive and looked at the clock and saw that it was already 8:00PM. She was so busy feeding the horses and mucking and excersising horses and answering phone calls everytime she went in the house and on top of it all packing for the cattle just have to work with Spirit tommorrow. And she still hadnt found the time to talk to Ty.

The next morning it was Friday. Amy got up early so she could work with Spirit. She did join up with him again and he responded even faster this time. Once she saw that he trusted her she brought the saddle towards him.

He backed away,eyes rolling. After a few trys she could walk towards him with the saddle and he stayed calm. She offered him the saddle to sniff and he craned his neck towards it cautiously. After she saw that he was relaxed around the saddle she put him back in his stall and rushed to get ready for school. Atleast she had made some progress,but she knew she wouldnt have anytime that afternoon and the cattle drive was the next day. She knew she had to make a decision.


	4. Making decisions

After Amy got home from school she went straight inside to make a phone call. She had made a decision she new she had to make. She just couldnt do everything. She had to have priorities. "Hi!"Amy said as her Dad answered the phone. "Hey! Are you ready for the cattle drive tommorrow?"Tim asked. "Actually.."She began,"Im really sorry but im not going to be able to go." "Why?"Tim asked. "I just dont have the time with everything else, I really need to focus on Spirit and I have some other things to do."Amy said thinking of how she needed to talk to Ty."Well I guess thats that,"Tim said sadly. "Im really sorry,"Amy said,"Its just so busy. I would really want to go otherwise." "I know " Tim said,"Talk to you later." After hanging up Amy went outside to work with Spirit. Now that he was calm around the saddle she tried putting the saddle pad on his back. The first time he bucked but then he saw it wasnt a threat so let Amy leave it on his back. Suddenly Amy realized that now that he was calm it was the perfect time to try riding him. She knew that it would be easier for him without the saddle. She took the saddle pad of his back and leaned her weight on his back. The horse turned his head and looked at her curiously. "Trust me boy."Amy said softly looking into the horses eyes. Slowly she pulled her self up and onto his back. The horse flinched and began cantering around the ring. "Whoa boy."Amy said soothingly,"Trust me." After a few minutes Amy felt his body relax and he moved

into a beautiful trot. After riding around the ring a few times she got off and patted him."Good boy!"She said to the horse,"You were wonderful!" Amy knew then that the choice she made was right. There was just one more thing she had to putting Spirit in his stall Amy went to find Ty. He wasnt in the barn so she went inside. Ty was sitting on the couch with his eyes closed. "Hey you!"Amy said sitting next to him. "Hi."He said sitting up and opening his eyes to look at her. "So,want to talk?"Amy asked."Amy, theres only one thing I want to tell you."Ty said looking at her face. "I want to hear it."Amy said smiling at him. "Amy, I love you" Ty said softly. "I love you to."Amy replied. They moved closer and hugged, then Amy looked into Tys eyes, laughing they kissed just as Lou came walking in the door. "Its snowing and I had to come home early. Is there anyone booked for the equine re......"Lou stopped as she saw Amy and Ty. "Sorry,am I interrupting?"Lou asked with a wry smile on her face."Yes!"Amy and Ty replied at the same time. Lou walked out of the room smiling."I finally realized what means the most to me."Amy said to Ty. Ty smiled and said"Want to go for a ride tommorrow?" "Sure."Amy said,"I think Ill ride Spirit."

The next day Amy and Ty were riding side by side and Amy was on Spirit and he seemed relaxed. She looked at Ty and they both smiled.


End file.
